Fluff Drabble
by Loveless1310
Summary: Just a cute little Lavas scene that has been playing in my mind for a while.


So, I'm not seeing too many new stories lately so I'm putting up another. I cannot get enough of these two and they are breaking my heart.

I'm still working on Da'Fen, for those of you following that one. I'll probably post another chapter later today that you'll hate me for but it's almost done now.

Hope you enjoy this short drabble about them being cute :-)

Also, I'm referring to this pairing as Lavas until someone gives me a better name for them.

* * *

><p>She held back the curse as pain spread through her leg. She hadn't thought it was that high of a jump.<p>

Fenlen was just outside of Skyhold. She liked the place enough but the stone walls we're confining to her. Sometimes she just needed to get away so she would go to the forest that bordered the castle.

She never bothered to tell anyone, they would just insist that someone go with her. She liked her companions but it was nice to be alone sometimes.

She almost regretted that now. She knew her leg was broken and she was not skilled in healing magic. If only she had not forgotten her bag with healing potions in it.

The sun was going to start setting soon and she felt the beginning of worry set in. She would not survive the night and they would not find her before dusk set in.

"Da'Fen?" Came a calm voice from her left.

Great, he had to be the one to find her, didn't he. "Hi Solas." She did her best to smile at him and cover the pain that was in her leg.

"Why are you sitting in the snow?" He looked at her curiously.

"I was resting." Fenlen responded.

"Ah." Was all the reply she received.

She sighed a little and he looked at her with a smirk. "Fine. I may have, accidentally, in a way that was not my fault, broken my leg." She muttered, feeling the pain start to numb and not knowing if that was a good thing.

He looked up to a tree she must have jumped off of. He couldn't help the amusement that shone in his eyes. She was always so reckless.

"Where are your health potions?" He asked as he sat beside her and started inspecting the leg.

"Again, with no fault of my own, they might be back at Skyhold." She gritted her teeth as he gently lifted the leg.

"Dangerous business being out here alone with no potions. Not even telling anyone you were going to be leaving the keep." He slowly started working magic into the leg, healing it. "We wouldn't have even known to look for you until well past sun down."

"I get it, don't run off without telling anyone." She glared at him again, slightly annoyed that he seemed to always be right.

He returned her glare with a small smile, amusement playing in his eyes. "I thought you weren't very good at healing magic though." She noted but her leg was feeling much better.

"I have never said that. There is no time for my magic to work on the battlefield so I tend to prevent the damage instead of fixing it." He replied as he tested out her healed leg. "How does that feel?"

She moved her leg a little and it felt fine, if not a little tingly. "Better now." She went to stand and almost collapsed again.

Luckily, Solas was there to catch her. He held her close to his body to steady her. "Just because it's healed does not mean it is not tender. Even with magic, the body needs some time to heal on its own."

"Thanks." She mumbled, noticing their proximity. She blushed a little bit which did not go unnoticed. They had not been alone together since he had brought her to the Fade. "I guess we should get back to the keep." She attempted to pull away a little only to stagger on her healed leg.

Solas reached his arm round her waist to steady her and she leaned against him for support.

Slowly, they made their way back to the keep and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips or the blush that came to her cheeks as she felt his arm around her.

"Solas, what were you doing out here anyway?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Looking for you, of course." He replied so casually.

"Ah, you missed me." She teased him.

He smiled at that. "I wouldn't call it missing you when I find a bag full of potions laying around and you nowhere to be seen. I was just," he paused, finding the right word. "looking out for you."

"Thank you, Solas." She replied, serious now.

The rest of the walk back was silent. He led her to her room when they got back to the castle.

"You need to let that leg rest now. It should feel better in the morning." Solas told her as he sat her on her bed.

"Don't worry, I won't run off again for a while." She replied, a little sullenly.

He sighed slightly. "If you find you have to take a break from Skyhold, I will accompany you if you wish. To ensure you won't get hurt again."

Fenlen beamed at him. "I would like that."

"Now, rest Da'Fen."

She laid down in her bed and let him pull her blankets over her. Closing her eyes, she was asleep almost immediately.

Solas smiled down at the sleeping elf. Slowly, he bent down and kissed her head, chasing away any bad dreams that would try to linger in her mind. She would sleep soundly that night.

* * *

><p>So, I know in game Solas can't heal normal wounds (he can revive people though) but I do not believe that a God, or something strong enough to be considered such, does not know how to repair a broken bone. Just my thought on it.<p> 


End file.
